Unholy Union
by Scarlett177
Summary: Tara's affection is growing for a certain werewolf. How will she cope to hide her family's dark secret from her new friends, especially him? In order to save her friends, she's forced to betray an age old vow that could be her family and her own downfall.


Unholy Union

The water was disturbed as if it was sensing a storm approaching at any moment. The sky was cloudless allowing the stars and the full moon to illuminate the beach. There was yelling and screams inside a small hut that was somewhat hidden behind some dunes. Tara Winchester was walking down the beach, her naked feet inside the cold water. She glanced towards the hut and sighed. It happened all the time.

Everyday her parents would argue after dinner over the smallest things. They were angry, depressed and revolted over what had happened 16 years ago. Their family had been caught conspiring against the ministry of magic. They were sentenced to Azkaban; however, Tara's mother was pregnant at the time which saved her from a cruel trip to that infernal place.

The wizarding world was shocked to discover that the Winchester family was the last werewolf family who was also deep inside the dark arts that supported the mass murdering of muggles and mudbloods. Tara's family was condemned to exile, their wands broken, their fortune confiscated.

"TARA! INSIDE!"

Tara sighed and walked towards the hut. She noticed that her father was gone, probably to release his anger on some poor muggle.

"Sit." Her mother ordered. Tara looked at her mother, her black hair was a mess, it was clumsy tied up on a ponytail. Her big eyes were tiring and puffy. Tara obeyed and sat at the old table.

"I received a letter today." She started; her voice was a little shaky. "Hogwarts Headmaster is coming to see you tomorrow."

Tara stood up abruptly. "What?!"

"Let me finish." Her mother said impatiently. "Apparently the headmaster found out that the ministry hid your existence and that's why you haven't been called to ingress into the school earlier."

Tara smiled and her mother half smiled back. "You know what this mean, mother? I'll be able to perform magic!"

"Oh Tara, you can't let them know who you are! The wizarding world despises werewolves." Her mother said, her voice still trembling. Tara stopped smiling and nodded sadly. "You are this family hope, our way out of here."

Tara knew what that meant. If she was successful at Hogwarts and get a good job she would be able to provide food and enough money to her family. Maybe then, it won't be so bad, maybe then her parents would stop fighting, maybe then they would have enough money to buy lots of things to her younger sister, Elizabeth.

She couldn't wait for school to start, she had been thinking and came to the conclusion that if she had gone to Hogwarts when she was eleven years old, she would be now at her fifth year. She couldn't help to feel nervous about going to school; never in her life had she frequented a populated area, being only accustomed to her mother, Elizabeth and sometimes her father.

Nevertheless she was thrilled; she couldn't wait to get a wand of her own. She had heard her mother stories about magical things, but she had never really seen them or been in touch with them since her family was not allowed to.

Next day, Tara woke up for the first time looking forward for something. Yawning she got off her bed and reached for her digital clock, it was soon 9AM. She heard voices and stopped on her tracks as she was about to leave her tiny room which she shared with Elizabeth.

It could not be her father voice, since it was much deeper and because it was not yelling.

"Tara, it's rude to stay hidden and not come and say hello." Tara closed her eyes and cursed silently. Sometimes she hated the fact they were all werewolves. They're earshot was one hundred percent perfect.

Shyly Tara entered in the embarrassing living room also known as the kitchen. As her bright blue eyes examined the stranger a head of her she felt somewhat embarrassed that he had seen the place she lived in… and the fact that she was still in her pajamas.

The auburn haired wizard showed no young traces in his kind features. His nose looked like it had been broken twice or more. He had very similar bright blue eyes like her, but his were captivating, it was like it was almost something sacred to look at, as if his eyes could see right through her soul. He smiled at her and immediately she relaxed, she couldn't explain why but she already took the man a head of her as someone worthy of trust and respect. He radiated kindness and serenity and it was somewhat contagious.

Tara smiled back and saluted him. "Tara Winchester." She said softly.

"Enchanted to know you, Miss Winchester." said the auburn haired wizard. "Please, take a seat." Tara switched a cheerfully look with her mother and sat down. "I believe you know the why of my visit." He said politely.

"Yes, Sir." Tara answered. Her voice this time sounded cheerfully and excited. "I want to thank you for this wonderful opportunity."

He nodded and smiled. "It's indeed a shame that you didn't have the opportunity to be with us before. However, I'm here to deliver this… ah yes... It's the list of the requiring books and the objects you will need for your fifth year." Tara's mother accepted the parchment and her face went paler than ever.

Tara smiled sadly as she peeked through the list; there was no way they could afford half of it.

"Now, now! No need to desperate! Hogwarts has a special fund for people with difficult financial needs." He explained that the things the school would provide would not be the best but only the essential that was required to work with. Tara wasn't bothered one bit with that; all she wanted was to see the castle with her own eyes, to see if it was really true.

And exactly three weeks later her dream came true. She stared amazed at the magnificent castle in front of her, blinking a couple of times to see if it was really there.

She smiled to herself feeling her heart racing everywhere.

"FIFTH YEARS OVER HERE!" quickly Tara looked around and saw some students heading towards the place the fifth years were being called. She followed along behind looking sometimes towards the castle as if it was about to disappear at any second.

She saw some girls giggling as they stared at her. Confused she decided to ignore it and kept walking until again some other group of girls giggled and stared at her. It couldn't be at her, she was not a boy. Nor she was that manly to be mistaken as one. Tara looked behind to see three handsome boys smiling and talking with each others happily.

A boy with a messy black hair and glasses had the most beautiful smile ever. The most handsome one had dark hair that hung elegantly over his face, he was slightest taller than the other two and his grey eyes suited him perfectly. The other one was a sandy haired boy with blue eyes. At first he might not be that interesting but when looked at a second time he was fascinating. He had a mysterious look on him that probably make any girl dream about him.

That was how Tara looked. She was standing in the middle of the crowd looking at him, for a moment it was like no one else existed, not even the outstanding castle.

_"So they're the reason for all the giggling."_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! If you have read until this far you can also review. I accept all kind of criticism, this is actually one of my first stories about Harry Potter and I decided to give a chance. So please Review and let me know. Oh yeah btw, sorry that the first chapter was so short, I promise they will get longer._


End file.
